


Fashionably Late

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 4 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Lucius/Narcissa, sex in water, "last thing on my mind," sorry, hard, mint.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Lucius/Narcissa, sex in water, "last thing on my mind," sorry, hard, mint.

Narcissa inhaled the steam wafting up from the lemon and mint scented water. Her fingertips lightly brushed over her breasts, her thumb giving her nipple a delicate pinch, before continuing down over her stomach to her inner thigh.

"I'm unable to find—oh!" Lucius said, stepping into the room. "My apologies for the intrusion."

His eyes trailed down her body, lingering at the location of her hand. 

"Perhaps you have time to help me wash my back?" she asked as she spread her legs wider. "Or must you get to your appointment with the Minister?"

"The Ministry is the last thing on my mind at the moment." Lucius slipped out of his robes, sending them back into the bedroom with his wand. Narcissa felt a wave of lust when she saw her husband's length, already hard with desire.

She sat up and scooted forward, allowing Lucius space to climb in behind her. Once he was settled, he pulled her toward him, pressing her back to his chest.

"Marvellous idea, Narcissa, darling." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you, my love." Narcissa leaned back and shifted to rub against his erection. 

"Quite relaxing," Lucius murmured, his hands beginning to wander.


End file.
